The Bet
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: When Katherine Pierce hears about the Hybrid's wedding plans, she returns to New Orleans to sabotage the wedding... and she knows just how to do it...


_The Bet_

Katherine Pierce, also known as _Katerina Petrova,_had spent the past 500 years of her life running from the notorious Hybrid Original, Niklaus Mikaelson. Ever since his doppelganger ritual went wrong, he vowed to hunt her down and kill her.

A few centuries later, Klaus eventually managed to turn on his werewolf gene and become the Hybrid he was always destined to be, _without_Katherine's help. When Elijah told Kat that her life was no longer in danger, she felt so relieved. Finally, she could live her life, but there was also a void in her life now that Klaus was no longer after her. You see, both Klaus and Kat were withholding a huge secret. Klaus had always found Katherine numerous times during her continuous ventures through Europe through the years, and every time he caught her, he fucked her senseless, and let her go the next day, like a cat chasing a mouse for fun over and over and over. It was a sick little game they both enjoyed.

So, when Katherine finally heard word of Klaus's engagement to a French Quarter witch in New Orleans, _she_decided to hunt him down and sabotage his wedding plans.

She snuck into his room one night, waiting for him. As soon as Klaus walked down the hall towards hi bedroom, he sensed her and smelled her perfume. With a sly little smirk, he entered his room and found his doppelganger sitting on his sofa, legs crossed and looking sexy as fuck. He loved Katherine's untamed nature. He embraced it and nurtured darkness.

"Katerina," he said her name.

"Klaus," her sensuous lips curved up into a crooked smile.

"How long has it been?"

"At least fifty years." She stood up, dressed in one of his shirts, heels clicking towards him. He looked just as sexy as when she last saw him if not more.

The Weeknd, _Tears in the Rain, _was playing from Katherine's docked iPhone adding to the sexy atmosphere that Kat was trying to create.

"You're looking well," said Klaus.

"You mean drop dead gorgeous like I always am?" Kat smirked, walking around him like he was a piece of meat that she wanted to devour.

"Modest aren't we?" he sarcastically replied.

"From what I recall, you always liked my cocky attitude."

"To an extent," his turquoise eyes met her alluring brown.

"I heard you're getting married." Katherine walked back towards the couch and sat down, crossing one thigh over the other.

"You heard correctly," he confirmed.

"Who is she?"

"Someone you don't know, and also someone you can't kill."

"Why would I kill her when I already know you're not going to go through with." She arrogantly expressed.

Klaus sat down in a chair and smiled at her comment.

"In fact, I bet I can make you forget all about her… forever."

"Is that so, love?" he simpered. "Why not demonstrate."

She stood up and walked towards him with nothing but a sensual sexuality with every sway of her slender hip.

"I know you've been missing my body." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and lowered herself onto his lap.

"I've had plenty of women keep my bed warm at night," he said to her.

"But none of them were me, and none of them can be me. No one can make you crazy like the way I can. No one can take your cock like the way I do, baby." She held his face and kissed him deeply, feeling movement in his pants. Klaus was instantly hard. There was no denying it, Kat always turned him on.

She pulled off his shirt, started kissing his neck, as he lifted her towards hi bed. Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly took off his white shirt, exposing her sexy black thong.

"I want you to fuck me all night, take my body any way you want." She kissed her Hybrid and unfastened his belt. She pulled out his big throbbing cock and started sucking nice and slow, making sure he enjoyed the way she teased his dick.

Klaus groaned in pleasure as she licked and teased his head, sucking him deep down her throat. Once he had enough of her mouth, he flipped her over on her back, spread her legs, and slowly shoved his cock inside of her dripping pussy.

"Oh, god, yes," Katherine moaned as he eased into her, filling her to the hilt. He started fucking her slow, teasing her until she begged him to give it to her rough, just like she always wanted it.

"You want me to fuck you like a whore?"

"Oh fuck, yes baby, fuck my pussy like the slut that i am."

He grabbed her ass and plowed right into her, feeling his balls slap against her wet cunt as Katherine moaned in ectacy.

"Yeah, fuck me like you hate me!" She grabbed the bed sheets and moaned when he came inside her.

Klaus fucked his doppelganger through the night, and woke up to her kisses on his chest. Katherine lay down on him, caressing his body as the sun slowly rose in the horizon.

"So, did I win the bet?" she smirked.

Klaus held her face,and kissed her deep. "I'll admit your victory on one condition…"

"which is?"

"Bend over and give me that ass."

Katherine giggled and kissed him. "How about I sit my tight ass down on your cock and ride it for you instead?"

Klaus stroked his hardened cock and waited for her to drop her weight down and fuck him senseless.

His fiancee would be crushed. There was no way he could marry the witch now that his sexy fuck doll was back in his life.

* * *

A/N: check out my blog located on my profile for more sexy fics ;)


End file.
